living with my mom dragons and fairys
by Fairytailover
Summary: what if Layla never died but just left, and what if Lucy went with her , ware would they stay , who would the meet ,find out here if you find something to be corrected please tell me and review, this is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it
1. somthing new

summery

what if lucys mom never died but left and what if lucy left with her what would happen ware would they go, who would they see , who would they meet the anwsers are here

12 year old lucy pov

mom and i are packing now to go someware and were leaveing dad behind i wonder why maybe is because he 's so teible to mom and i , that it i think but still im glad to leave him behind that jerk! i hate him! "come on lucy we have to leave now " my mom tells me "ok" i reply , soon were in the foresst and mom holds out a key and starts chanting 'i open the gate of dragons and fairys stars and moons art tho except the queen and daughter of dragons and fairys open !' as she finishes saying that a portal opens and we step through it and it dissapers when we get to the other side of it wen i start to look around i see all sorts of fairys and dragons fying around and i see a few talking to my mom well that seems nor- wait talking to my mom talking to my mom whats going on here and then a dragon comes up to and scares the crap out of me and then she's starting to talk to me now ," hello lucy star moon princess of the dragons and fairys i am gina the element dragon "th dragon who is aprently gina says " wait im not a princess " i tell her "oh yes you are " she tells me " no im not" i say back " if you dont belive me the ask your mom the queen " she says " fine i will i say" with that i start to walk off to my mom with gina following me for some reason maybe to see if shes right but shes not i can feel it , soon im right in front of mom and i start to ask " gina saysim a princess but thats not true right mom" she starting to bend down i wonder why " lucy sometime the most crasist things are the truest things and this crazy thing is true " she tells me i feel my eyes go wide and stare at her like its not true even though its true " dont worry lucy your going to like it here its fun trust me you can even learn new magic if you want ok sweetie" "ok " i say as my vocie cracks i can see my vision blur as i start to cry why am i crying i thought , maybe i leting go of the tears i never shead i thought in moms arms as she rubs my back soon she picks me up as i start to fall asleep

the next day

i woke up in a very soft bed , i start to strech my arms and get out of bed as i put my feet to the floor i find suer soft carpet "omg why is everything so soft" i say out loud i just shrug and head to the closet ware there is alot of chocies to chosse from i chose space leggings a black shirt with a rainbow fairy on it and a white hoddie with a black dragon on it and a pair of high tops for shoes and go into the bathroom to get changed and to do my hair and i come out and i look good , and with i step out into the hall but i crash into sombody .


	2. a dad, a sister ,and twin brother

**hello a fairytailover note i do not own fairy tail sorry i didn't put that in the first chapter this story but i will from now own , in this story the dragons still disaperd also im going to introduce a few ocs in this chapter yay! and they are going to be Lucy siblings ! hope you like this chapter and check please now let's get this chapter started yay!**

we both fell down and hit the floor i sat up and found out it was a boy my age with blond hair with a dragon hoodie and ripped jeans with high tops on he also started to get up and he looked at me to we almost looked the same weird i thought "who are you we" ask at the same i didn't want to through the copy cat phase so i say "i am Lucy star moon the princess my mom is the queen" " that's not true because im spencer star moon and me and my sister light are the king's son and daughter " spencer says "so your a girl " i say"no im not , im a boy" he says "well whatever im getting you kicked out " we both say "MOM!" i scream "DAD!" he screams we see are parent come towards us holding HANDS!oh i don't like that at all but instead i say "mom please get rid of this weird - oh for me he is very rude " i say , " your saying im rude you hit me with the door " he screams " why were you going into my room pervert !" i scream back but after i said that i saw my mom and that guy laughing their heads off in front of us. "what so funny" i say looking at them "you two" she says pointing at us "and why are we so funny?" spencer asks "because your acting like when you two were when you were little brother and sister always fighting " the guy says "WHAT WERE BROTHER AND SISTER NOW" we scream "you were always brother and sister your twins " my mom says "no it's not true" i say "you two are going to have to accept it that were your parents and you two are twins " what is who appears to be my dad says "im going to have to deal with this nut job every day " i say " yes you will live with spencer every day "mom says " now let's go down stairs your older sister Light is waiting for us " my dad says, soon were down stairs and i see my new older sister Light is siting at the table she has brown hair and brown eyes and is Wareing a blue tank top and grey sweat pants with her hair up in a pony tail " hay Spence hey dad hey mom hey Lil sis " she says to us as we walk in the dinning room "my name is Lucy" i say to her "ok Lucy nice to meet ya , i see you and Spence are dressing up as twins like you are " she says to me and spencer , " ok kids now lets all sit down and eat , and Lucy today you star learning new magic " my mom says "new magic what do you mean by new magic " i say "in our family we all learn dragon slaying magic fairy magic and lost magic it helps us rule over the kingdom someday and makes us stronger the human world , i just finished 2 years ago and spencer finished this month " light says "oh ok " i say " Lucy there is also something very important you must know since you are starting now you will be the strongest out of your siblings because the is many more magics to be taught to you then there was when Spencer and Light started training " my mom says "ok " i say as i finish the rest of the food that's on my plate i wait for everyone else to finish and wait to be told what to do "ok Lucy go head out side your going to start training now" mom says to me i walk out side to the field and see a lot of dragons and fairy's and other people there waiting for me when they see me they bow and stand back up Gina comes up and has a big smile on her face " Lucy nice to see ya , today you will be given all your powers and start to learn how to control them " she says "ok im ready " i say to her "for dragon slaying powers you will learn fire, sky ,earth ,water ,light, shadow ,lighting, poison , plant , ice ,weather , jewels ,and sound / music , for fairy slaying magic it is close to dragon slaying magic but when you use it you turn in to that element or source you have the same powers as dragon slaying for lost magic you will have time arc, heavenly body , full requip (like erza ),memory make ,desater ,animal control ,and lost Celestial magic " Gina tells me . then Gina ,a fairy and a person each puts a hand on my head , and whispers something i cant hear , but then i feel a giant surge of power run through me and im starting to feel light-headed and i collapse to the ground.

**dun dun dun, did you like this chapter hopefully you did please follow and review if you like it im going to update the best i can**

**light - i was barely in this chapter**

**me- ya so what**

**light - it's no fair spencer was in it more than me**

**me - hey at least i put you in it **


	3. guilds, tears , and love

**fairytailover dose not own fairy tail(i wish i did ) enjoy this chapter and review**

i woke in the the feild a little dizzy but ok stand up and look around and see all the dragons and fairys sleeping ,since everybody is asleep i start to test out my powers i was able to get my fist on fire and grow a plant after a few trys testing all my dragon slaying magic now im trying my fairy slay magic im starting to feel very cold and i notice im turning into ice ,this i s not good maybe i should try takeing in my magic to see if that helps i stop using my magic and ths ice quickly melts away,ow lets see what else can i do ,i think. I realise that i can start trying lost magic i think really hard about tools and weapons and poof a sword comes out of noware i pick it up and start to play around with it not seeing that Gina is looking at me.

**Gina pov**

i see lucy testing out her powers getting the hang of a few of them, but she is really like the requip i can tell she play with a sword a shield and just cut a tree in half, my my shes getting stronger every second of the day ,well i better start training with her.

**lucys pov (14 year old this time )**

two years have past and i just finished my dragon slayer magic and half way done with my fairy slayer magic i havent really done any lost magic though but i can pull out lots of weapons and armor and stuff like that its super cool , me and light have gotten really close me and spencer are startng to get along sometimes ,after i finish my training Light, Spencer and i are going to the human world and we are all going to join the same guild but were fighting on witch one to go to i want to go to fairy tail , spencer wants to go to saber tooth , and light wants to go to Lamia scale , and are parents want us to go to blue p its very hard to decide which gulid to go to but were narrowing it down with the help of the fairys and the dragons, im almost sure i will finish in in two or three years at the rait im going im just having trouble with the sound / music magic in fairy slaying magic other wise i could move on to the next part of fairy slaying magic oh well just keep on trying and do your best i keep saying to my self every day i train , "lucy ,lucy its time for dinner " spencer yells at me "ok ok im coming " i yell back at him run into the house and sit at my place at the table and start to eat with my family "ok kids we narrowed it down to two quilds you can go to with the help of the dragons and fairys , and they are lamia scale for its nolage and greatness , and sabertooth for their strength and also because they tend on not desroy stuff that often " my mom says im almost chokeing on my mac n cheese of what my mom says to us "what why not fairy tail there strong and cool and brave " i say in a stern voice " because they are now one of the most annoying and destructive guilds around " my father says in sightly angery voice

**spencers pov ! (14 also)**

i super happy that we might be getting to go to sabertooth but i see lucy almost choke on her mac n cheese "what why not fairy tail there strong and cool and brave " she says in an almost angry tone "because they are now one of the most annoying and destructive guilds around " my father says in sightly angry voice, " thats nonsense that makes them fun , and if you cant have fun in a guild then there is no use in being in one!" my sister yells as she starts to get up "you better sit down young lady and start to like those two options! " dad yells at her but shes not moving to sit back down i notice i see a tear come out of her eyes as she starts to run " you better come back heer lucy now ! " mom yells , and mom never yells at lucy , can see lucy look back at us a she starts to run out side i see Light start to run to catch up with , and i am now standing upp and starting to run after them but while im running i can hear them yelling at us to stop , but i dont stop because thats my twin sister thats crying and i dont like when my sister's crying , i can see light running up a head of me when did lucy become so fast i think i can soon see lucy up a head in front of a stream ware light is already talking to her and hugging her , i sit on the other sidenof lucy and start to hug her along with light i see her face is stained with tears and that her eyes are red but she still keeps crying like theres no tomorrow in lights and my arms she starts to slow down on the crying "your here to take me back arent you " lucy says in between sobs "why would we do that " light asks "because you guys dont want mom and dad on your bad side "lucy says to use as she slowly stops crying "we dont care if were on the good or bad side we only care about you right now" i say to her "really you mean that " she says as she looks up at me with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks "really " i say to her with a big smile on my face i start to she here tart to smile so does light and i start to ...tickle her! she starts to laugh like crazy but she pushes me off and starts to tickel me and im laughing now i can hear light laughing at us ut then i start to tickle her and lucy joins in to and we all start to laugh like crazy .

**Lights pov (16 years old)**

we are all laughing i hope its this way when we go to earthland all of us smiling like this and having fun like we are right now andgoing on missions and being a team like we are , i can just image us in a guild laughing talking luc and me having boyfriends , ive never had a boyfriend , and spencer having girl friend it would cool and us all having fun everyday and one day in the future us all having kids , omg light dont think to far ahead of your self , but still us having best friends , doing jobs, just being on earthland like lucy was when she was younger , wait did lucy have friends when she was younger if she did shes never talked about them before "hey lucy" i say" what" she asks '' when you lived in earthland did you have friends" i ask " i did! there names were natsu ,grey,erza, sting, rough, and yukino "she says "were they in gulids "i ask "yes they were erza ,natsu ,and grey were in fairy tail, and sting ,rough , and yukino were in sabertooth , not that i know if they are still in the same guild now though " lucy says "wait ive think ive heard about a few of them , ive heard of the twin drago slayers of sabertooth sting , and rough , and ive heard of salamander aka natsu dragoneel of fairy tail also erza titian of fairy tail" spencer says "thats most likely them!"lucy says in happyness " that means if we go to there guild we could see them " i say "that would be great " lucy says " it would be , and may then we could join one of those guilds!" spencer says "we could "lucy says "wait mom and dad said no to fairytail"lucy says "who cares we could join it anyways" i say "really"lucy asks "sure" me and spencer say "if you like it " i add "ok!" lucy says

**a/n thanks for reading and who should lucy light and spencer end up with and what guild do they join , and thanks for the review and follows I hop for more of them for you guys, and send an oc to me if you want I can put them in the story put there name, age and stuff like that down**

**light - yes you put more of me in this , this time **

**me - ya so what **

**light - you like me more now don't ya **

**me- no I don't **

**lucy - um calm down don't get into a fight **

**me - to late for that (brings out sword)**

**lucy - im going to try and stop this before it ends badly but see you next time bye ! **


	4. the past is in the past

**hello welcome back with a new chapter ,I've been bad with not updating the story well ,I have been out with my friends and I just got back from a family vacation, sorry ! don't hate me please I-**

**light- get on with the story **

**me - shut up please **

**light -no **

**lucy -not now ,fairytailover dose not own fairy tail even though she loves it very much, this chapter is about mine ,light , and spencer's child hood **

**light -lucy why did you say that it was going to be a surprise **

**lucy - sorry **

**me - lets get this** story** started PS please vote what guild they should be in I have a poll on my page or post in the comments **

light a little girl wearing a cute little pink skirt and a pink top with her hair up in a little bun on the top of her head was running around out side the castle with her pregnant mother watching her along with her father , light had no care in the world just having a blast as her 2 year old self should be doing ,she had a big smile on her face as a kid from one of the lost magic teachers started to play with her his name was Jamie he had bright blue eyes and a big smile and he had freckles across his nose and a little under his eyes , that day they became best friends and started to fun and play in the field together as there parents chatted with each other , light and Jamie hung out every day Intel Layla had her babies and moved away with lucy to keep her safe from the dragons and other random reasons ,those few days light became distant and felt like she lost something only talking to spencer and her dad on a rare note, for many years light never talked or saw Jamie but then one day when she was going to she Jamie or at least try to she him her sister and mom came back and light felt something go back together and she felt he go somewhat in to a new person in her life she got rid of all the super girly stuff she had and made sure it stayed out then she got on stuff she like sweats and a tank liven the life she thinks as she put those clothes on and smiles.

spencer born with his sister Lucy he was always a very relaxed child sometimes at least he was also very brave and strong after his mom and sister left he became more outgoing always doing stuff for his older sister always training harder that he did the day before, making sure he always made his dad proud he only hung out with his sister but he was very social still with his sister and dad it least but he did hang out with dragons and fairies sometimes though he was still very talkative he always made his dad proud even with that he wished he could make his mom proud the mom that he never knew and the sister he doesn't even know about. one day he come up to his favorite bedroom in the house and the came open and he walked in sort walked in and hit someone that he got in a fight in who is saying that shes in his family and going on about the queen her mom and how she was going to get him from the castle and called for her mom as he did for his dad, then they come running up hand in hand as they keep fighting with each other as there parents laugh like crazy and then the girls calls him a pervert for going in to her room, and then the parents telling them there twins , spencer was not happy about that at all, but spencer soon start to like his sister as a sister over a few months and they slowly started to et along but one thing he did not get is how they almost wore the same type of outfit as each other everyday and still gets to him today.

Lucy was born with her bother spencer and was brought to the human world and somehow Jude became her 'father' and Layla was still her mother , she had no memories of her real father or brother or her sister at all , but she made new memories with her fakeish family and with her friends that she played with almost everyday , but she also learned how to dance sing play many interments including violin, piano, flute , guitar, trumpet , saxophone, and many more too, she and her friends would dance around while she played and sung , it was lots of fun natsu ,sting ,rough, and gray always fought over who got to dance with Lucy , most of the time rough slipped away from battle and danced with her grey caught on to what rough was doing and did the same before rough did sometimes , and occasionally sting and natsu danced with her, but it was still fun and sometimes they danced in a group all together , other days they played tag or hide and go seek rough won a lot in those games somehow, he most likely cheated though with his magic . sometimes they did crafts natsu burned his most of the time and all erza did was draw swords and weapons Yukino drew keys grey drew ice, sting drew himself ruling the world, and rough just watched most days they did that , and when natsu did not burn his paper he drew fire or food. Lucy had lots of fun with her friends but every day in seemed her 'dad' got more and more mean and one day Lucy and her mm left, and traveled through a portal and landed in a strange world, ware she meet a dragon saying that her mom is the queen and that she is a princess , and it turned out its true. the next day after that a perverted boy was walking in to her room while she was walking out and crashes in to him saying that hes a pervert and that she getting rid of him , later to find out that what she thought was a perv is really her brother ,soo after that she meets her sister.

**me- hey did you like it, sorry again im late I had summer homework and other thing to do **

**light -ya and siting down stairs laying mine craft **

**me -hehe it was free time for me**

**light - whatever **

**lucy -don't start to fight **

**me - we wont **

**spencer - this is ware you go all the time hu **

**me - yep do you like it**

**spencer - its a little roomy in here**

**me -oh well I well do stuff later **

**light - get a disco ball!**

**me- maybe any ways review, follow, favorite (if you want) tell what guild you want them in also bye **


	5. outside im staying not going back

**so I've been having writers block and also my school is starting** so** this chapter is going to be iffy so just go along with it and try to enjoy it please **

**light - lets gets this bad boy story started **

**me- it has nothing to do with bad boys**

**lucy- fairytailover dose not own fairy tail though the ocs are hers **

**me - this story is also for fun not for cash sadley T.T **

**Lucys** **pov**

light and spencer went inside but I on the other had am going on strike I will not go in the castle in less im going in for clothes or raiding for food, and I will still train and finish learning magic, as I am lucy princess of the dragon world.

**1 year later (ya ya im doing this fast it will go along with the story and im lasy :3)**

hmm its my birthday today well I guess mom and dad wont get me like they do everyday i think out loud its not like i care anyway i will just have to do what i do everyday train to get stronger and to go back to see them again, "ok Lucy lets do this" i whisper to my self as i stand up and run into the forest.

**lights pov**

"Lucy" I say as she starts to runs off into the forest but she doesn't hear me i chase after her with her present from me and spencer in my hand and spencer behind me with cake for us to share, Metallica gave spencer his present from Lucy, she gave him a cape that was silver with a blood red dragon on the back, she gave me one like it but mine was gold with a sliver dragon on it. It was about 5min Intel we saw Lucy she was wearing a blood red cape with a gold dragon on the back she was practicing her lost magic she was calling daemons that i never learned how to do when she took a break we came up and surprised her, she opened her present they were red and black gloves with white spikes on them she had a big smile on her face as she slips them on she gets up and wraps us in a big hug.

**Lucy's pov **

as i slipped on the gloves i smiled a big smile, light ,and Spencer are some of the few things i have left to trust and love in the world mom and dad don't seem to care for me any more im almost a loner i should of have been better i could have been better im not better, im just a useless person so i have to train harder, so i can show the world who i am. I stand up after i finished my cake and head deeper into the forest i bring out a sword and start to slash a tree in half in a few strikes i throw my sword into a tree near by making the sword go through it i turn around and start working i start to punch and kick a tree repetitively in tell i start to dent it. I start to set out an archer and throwing range for myself, i bring out my bow and a sling of arrows (**i love to shoot btw ik random)** i take aim but i here a noise from behind me i quickly aim that way, but all i see is a baby exceed wrapped in a blanket it was grey with white stripes and white stomach and paws. it so cute I think out loud I walk over to the little exceed and pick it up I see it open its eyes and stares at me, "hwello" (hello doing baby talk fyi )"mey nwame wis rose " the little exceed says (rose said my name is rose ) " hello rose my name is Lucy" I tell rose "whell u be mey fawiley?" (will you be my family ) "of course rose" I tell her .

**3 months later **

**Still Lucy s pov**

rose is growing up she now wares white shirts and red skinny jeans with a red bow on her ear and tail, she has also gotten sassy its actually funny sometimes when its when she gets all sassy at random times."luuuuuucccccy pay f (#in time to me " rose more spats then says at me "whatever" I say back to her "hmp " she says /makes sound "thought so " I say to myself . I load my sling with arrows and grab one and raise my bow and aim at the target I set up and shoot it hit close to the target center but I here a noise rose went behind be as I aim in the area ware the sound a me from.I shoot at a bush when it moved but a bunch of vines came and grabbed the arrow it was like magic I can use I didnt get how it could work only my family can do that and the earth dragon, and there deffinatly no earth dragon behind the bush.

**me- ya so my school started so this short chapter sorry can u guess who's be hind the bushes **

**Light - it is me of course the great and power full who else would it be**

**Spencer hey it could be me **

**Lucy - or me !**

**Me( I will now call my self fairy btw) how could it be you lucy **

**Lucy - I have a dubble **

**Fairy - for real **

**Lucy- yep **

**Light - wow **

**Lucy - ikr**

**Fairy - ok well do all the follow and comment stuff and vote in the poll bai **


End file.
